A Fake?
by KingdomKeyDarkside
Summary: Harry's reaction after the death of Dumbledore. Opening the locket and finding its contents. Rated T to be safe. That is the whole story. Sorry if it's too short or anything.


A…Fake? – A KingdomKeyDarkside Fanfic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or books or movies. Parts of this happened in the book and the movie, and they are the property of J.K. Rowling and David Yates.**

"FIGHT BACK! YOU COWARD, FIGHT BACK!" Harry bellowed as he chased after Snape. "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Snape waved the spell off. "Foolish boy. Using my own spell against me? That's right, Potter. I am the Half-Blood-Prince." As he walked away, he muttered "Petrificus Totalus".

Harry blacked out. When he awoke again, a team of Aurors was extinguishing Hagrid's hut. He ran up to the castle and stopped at the gates. Every student was gathered there, around Dumbledore's body. Harry pushed his way through the crowd. There he was, lying on the ground. Harry knelt down and wept.

Ginny broke through the crowd. She knelt down next to Harry and held him in her arms. "Harry, it wasn't your fault."

He looked at Ginny. "How could you say that?" He kept on crying. He pulled Dumbledore's wand out from his pocket. Harry placed it on Dumbledore's chest. He bowed his head and continued to cry.

Behind them, Professor McGonagall raised her wand. The tip lit up. Every student lifted their wands up too. The combined light obliterated the Dark Mark looming over the Astronomy Tower. Harry got up. He ran off through the gates, crying the whole way to the common room.

_How could I let this happen? It was all my fault. I should have drank that potion. I should have cut my hand. I should have died. There's no hope. I can't defeat him. _He arrived at the common room and spat out the password. He ran up the stairs to his bedroom and looked out the window. Dawn was coming, and it loomed over the lake. _Why is it that every person I care about dies? Sirius, now Dumbledore. Who's next? Ron? Hermione? Ginny?_

He began hitting everything he saw in an angry rage. He slammed his pillow on the posts of his bed until it popped open, he punched the large coal burning heater in the middle of the room, screaming "Bombarda!" and "Diffindo!" to cut or break everything in the room. Throughout the whole thing he had been crying. He knelt down in the middle of the room and cried even harder.

Behind him, Ginny walked in. Despite being mistreated earlier, she knew the Harry she loved was still in him somewhere. She looked around the room and assumed that Harry had done this himself. She shrugged, considering it normal Harry behavior. "Harry, you couldn't have predicted this. Nobody could. Not even Dumbledore himself."

Harry turned around. "I really couldn't. I keep thinking everything is my fault, and it seems to me that it is. Ginny, I can't stay with you. Everyone close to me gets hurt. I don't want that to happen to you."

"I don't care. I'm staying with you, even if I have to chain myself to you." Ginny moved closer to Harry. Harry stood up, confused. Ginny moved in closer and kissed Harry. Harry kissed her back after a moment of shock. He embraced her. _I hope this moment never ends _they both thought.

Harry pushed her away. "Come on. I have somewhere I want to take you." Harry held out his hand. Ginny took it. They left the common room and moved towards the Astronomy Tower. There was nobody in sight all over the castle. They enjoyed the loneliness that they felt.

Harry looked out past the terrace of the tower. There was a perfect view of the lake, and they sat down on the edge of the railing. Ginny placed her head into the spot between Harry's shoulder and head. The sun had begun to rise, and it painted the lake a hue of pink. They looked directly down, and saw that everybody was still down at the gates. A tear streamed down Harry's cheek. Ginny burst out crying. Harry soon did the same, thinking about the great mentor he had just lost.

"I really love this place, you know." Ginny said as she wiped away tears.

Harry nodded. There was a long silence, the two companions simply enjoying each other's company. Harry finally broke the silence.

"You know, there is hope." Harry felt a wave of optimism spread over him. He stopped crying. "The beauty and goodness of the world far outweighs the evil. Nothing can change that. No matter what happens, Dumbledore is still dead, nothing can change that either. But hope is the greatest weapon anyone can have. Hope will always overcome despair. And we have that weapon. We cannot let Dumbledore die in vain. I have to finish what he started."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Ginny said as she lifted her head. "I've got a way to shut you up." She leaned in and kissed him again.

After what seemed like eternity, they split once again.

"So what did you go with Dumbledore to do anyway?" Ginny asked, now completely tear free.

"We had to retrieve this thing called a Horcrux, an artifact that Voldemort had sealed a piece of his soul into." Harry said as he pulled out the locket.

Ginny took it in her hands. "You mean… a piece of Voldemort's soul is in this locket?"

"Yeah, there should be. But there is just one thing. Dumbledore told me that Dark Magic leaves traces. But, I don't feel anything when I touch this. Do you?" He took the locket back.

"No, I don't. Why don't you open it up?" Ginny asked.

"Good idea." Harry braced himself, unsure of what could be in there. He split it open, and there was a small note seated in the green velvet core. "A note?" Harry read it.

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, _

_You will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B._

"A fake…" Harry began crying. "It can't be! Not after what we had to do for it!"

Ginny grabbed the note and read it. "It really is fake."

"Dumbledore did die in vain… and it's all my fault!" Harry let everything out. Ginny slapped him.

"Dumbledore will have die in vain if you don't go and find the real Horcrux. He left you a mission, Harry. You have to finish it. His work has put you ahead." Ginny said in a stern tone.

"He put me three Horcruxes ahead. The diary, the ring, and we know that one of them is a locket." Harry found the hope. "Ginny, you are the light in my darkness." He leaned over and kissed her for a third time.


End file.
